


Executive Decision

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble-esque, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Decision

"Stiles, I don't know about this," Scott started hesitantly.

"It'll be fine!" Stiles replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"But Derek might get pissed off!" Scott tried again.

Stiles shook his head as he dialed the phone. "He said he'd be here twenty minutes ago. We can't wait anymore! I'm making an executive decision!"

Scott raised his eyebrow. "You're making the decision? I'm the alpha!"

"Too late, man," Stiles replied, then he started speaking into the phone.

***

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up at the grocery store—did you guys start without me?" Derek walked into the loft with a couple bags and stopped short in the middle of the room.

Scott turned to Derek with a guilty look on his face, slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth perilously while pointing at Stiles.

"You guys might be big bad wolves and all, but I'm the alpha of pizza," Stiles said with a shrug. Then he added offhand, "And curly fries."

Derek dropped the bags on the coffee table and grumbled, "Better have ordered olives on mine this time."


End file.
